


Twisted Red

by Lady_GothiKa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish Elves, Fen'Harel wants those frilly cakes, Humor, Little Lavellan in red, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rhymes, Slight swearing, Solas is the wolf, Solas mugs little girls for cakes, Strange story crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa
Summary: Little Lavellan is sent to deliver cakes.Along the way she crosses paths with The Dread Wolf.But it's not the girl he desires....





	Twisted Red

**Twisted Red**

 

 

 

The forest smelt woody in the spring, heavy with pine needles and wild flowers that bloomed it rained. Little Lavellan left her Dalish clan just how her Keeper Deshanna explained. Dressed in red from head to toe and cane basket in hand, little Lavellan left the safety of her Clan.

 

Winding roads laid head as she followed those rocky paths, little Lavellan sniffed her nose to smell the forestry air. With her basket clenched tight in her little grasp, she knew her plains to deliver this frilly cakes elsewhere.

 

Sunset was near and darkness gloomed, danger now is what she feared.

 

Little Lavellan swallowed deep she was safe in red, or so she thought, that was until The Dreaded Wolf appeared.

 

_"My, my...little girl, where are you heading on this great dreary night?"_

 

He was a man not a wolf, dressed in white would he snap, snarl or bite.

 

_"I am heading to the next Dalish Clan, you strange creepy old man."_

 

 

The man clenched his fingers tight, as he moved out of site, circling little Lavellan he touched her red dress and took it in hand. _"What is your name little girl?"_ He asked with a demand.

 

_"My name is Lavellan - Red."_

 

With a snarl the man snapped and curled his lip, he could smell her deep and dismal dread.

 

Little Lavellan feared the Dread wolf catching her scent, she knew it was little Dalish girls that he takes.

 

 

 

But oh she was wrong, what he wanted was those frilly cakes.

 

 

 

 

\--

 

_"I smell what you have there little girl."_

His voice was deep it made her toes curl.

 

 

_"I have nothing for you creep."_

Her voice replied back in a little cheep.

 

 

She watched him lingerer in the dark, as he smile dank with her remark.

 

 

 

_"I will have those little cakes, mark my word."_

He circled her as his voice purred.

 

 

Little Lavellan clenched her basket,

no she wouldn't be mugged by this gluttonous bastard.

 

 

\--

 

Lavellan moved back from the creepy old man, as the he illumined in the bright moon light.

...And what she saw gave her a fright.

 

 _"What large ears you have,"_ She swallowed hard as she watched that creep.

Had she woken the Dread Wolf from his sleep.

 

 

_"I am a elf, you racist bitch, now I'll have those cakes now before you snitch!"_

 

 

Little Lavellan's heart skipped a beat, as she moved back from this mans wild conceit.

 

 

She had woken the Dread Wolf from his endless slumber and now his voice roared a thunder. His hands grasped her tight and pulled her from site, he wanted those frilly cakes now more than ever, as little Lavellan screamed in terror.

 

_"Get back beast, you will not feast!"_

 

 

She tugged that basket back from his clammy paws, he wouldn't be getting these baked goods as she leaped from his biting jaws. _"Beast you will not taste of these delicious treats,"_ little Lavellan spoke aloud.

 

 _"Then I will hunt you little girl!"_ He vowed.

 

 

May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent, Little Lavellan ran off into the night full well knowing his intent.

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

Deshanna never believed little Lavellan's tale of how she crossed his path.

 

But Little Lavellan was just glad to have survived Fen'Harel's wrath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My life is now complete.


End file.
